


Reward

by TrevorPhilipsIndustries



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Carol is gay, Carol is gay AF, F/F, I don't care about canon, this is hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrevorPhilipsIndustries/pseuds/TrevorPhilipsIndustries
Summary: Oneshot. Shameless smut. What can I say; I am obsessed with crazy Carol.





	Reward

I didn't get the drugs into the prison on time. I had promised Carol that my guy on the outside would have what she needed by Thursday night. Friday morning came along, and... No drugs. I was dead for sure. I was dead, and Carol would be the one to make it happen. At least I hoped. I would rather kick a wall with a toothpick under my toenail than have Badison come at me with a shank. 

I knew I could take her; that wasn't the problem. I would have been personally insulted if Carol had sent Badison after me. It would've been as if she put us at the same level. We weren't. I stole Badison's place in Carol's crew right out from under her. I was Carol's partner in cards, and I made sure shit got done for her. This time, though... This time I had fucked up. I needed to find a new supplier.

I hid in my cell for the better part of the morning, trying to avoid Carol. I took a tentative step out into the common area when I heard the food get wheeled out. Of course, the minute my foot crossed over the threshold, Carol's head shot up, and she made direct eye contact with me across the room. She tossed her cards face down on the table and headed straight towards me.

I backed into my cell as she approached me. She stood tall; she towered over me. Of course, most girls did, but Carol was especially tall. She yanked her lollipop out of her mouth and pointed it at me angrily.

"What the fuck did you do, you useless bitch?" She hissed at me.

My eyes widened, and I stammered as I answered her. "Carol, I-I tried my best. My guy didn't follow through this week."

"That's not my fucking problem, cookie!" She was irate. "Find a new guy or I'll put you in your fucking place."

I swallowed hard. I knew what that meant. I hid for the next few days, only coming out to eat and to make a few phone calls. I found a new guy. Thank the lord. He followed through on Tuesday. Carol was as happy as a pig in shit.

I stood in the shower room, brushing the tangles out of my wet hair and humming quietly to myself. My towel was wrapped around me, tied in a little knot above my left breast. This was one of the most relaxing parts of my day. The room was steamy and warm and I was alone.

I jumped suddenly when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned quickly to look at them. Carol.

"Cookie," she grinned, "Good job with the new supplier. You followed through."

I felt proud. It took a lot to get a genuine compliment out of Carol. It was hard to earn her respect, and it was something that I clung to once I had it. She approached me slowly, looking me up and down. It was like she was undressing me with her eyes.

"I'm just glad to help, Carol," I answered. I was still nervous. I was always nervous in her presence.

"Shut up," she shot back at me. "Suckin' up won't get you anywhere with me."

"I wasn't trying to-"

"I know what you were trying to do, and I don't like it." She stared at me with dark eyes. I gulped.

She had moved so close to me that our feet nearly touched. I took an awkward step back, and she quickly closed the gap again. She huffed when her glasses fogged up, and she pushed them up to rest on the top of her head.

"I was going to say... You've really stepped up. There's a reason you're my new right hand lady." She shot me a cocky looking grin.

"I-I am?" I stuttered.

She nodded. "You've proven yourself quite useful." She used her fingers to push a damp lock of my hair behind my ear. It didn't feel like an affectionate gesture; more a move of dominance. "Pretty, too," she hummed.

I grasped the knot in my towel awkwardly and stared at my feet. She slipped a finger under my chin and lifted it until I was looking directly at her.

"You want to be rewarded, now, don't you?" She asked slyly.

I shrugged. "Well, I-I just- I thought-"

"Why you so shy, cookie?" She snickered. "Or do I make you nervous?"

I didn't answer. She was so close to me that I could practically feel her breath on me. Her voice rattled around in my head and my stomach did little flips.

"I've got somethin' special for you," she told me. "I've been saving it."

"Carol, I- I-"

She cut me off, kissing me with such force that I thought for sure it would leave a bruise. Her lips were soft, but she gripped my hips tight. She tugged at the knot in my towel, to which I tried desperately to hold onto.

"Nu-uh-uh," she scolded, "This comes off. If I'm gonna reward you, I get to see all of you."

I was speechless. My mind wouldn't allow me to process what was happening. I had always been scared of Carol. I still was, but it was mixed with a frenzied feeling of lust. I wanted her to touch me.

She did what I wanted, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin along my neck as my towel dropped to the floor. 

"Let's sit," she told me. She grabbed onto me, pulling me forward as she stepped backwards to take a seat on the bench. She gave my wrists a tug, coaxing me onto her lap so that I was essentially strattling her. She hummed in appreciation at the sight in front of her. 

She cupped my breasts with firm hands, and she gave me a dark look when her knuckles brushed against my hardened nipples. She took one of them into her mouth, and I squeezed my eyes shut. The low hum she let out sent vibrations through me, and I shivered at the sensation. Her hands roamed my body, settling quickly on my thighs, and she stared intently at me. 

"I bet you do this to all of your new recruits," I joked. I wondered for a moment if I had crossed the line, but breathed a sigh of relief when I saw a genuine smile spread across her face.

"Fuck, I like you," she laughed. 

Her hand snaked down between the two of us, and I sighed when her fingertips made contact with my clit. She rubbed me in agonizingly slow circles, and I moved my hands to rest against her shoulders. Her hair brushed against my skin just enough to tickle slightly. I let out a quiet yelp when she sank her middle finger inside of me.

"Ooh, you're so wet," she sighed, "What gotcha so worked up, huh? Have I got you all hot and bothered?"

I tightened my grip on her shoulders slightly, and whimpered as her hand picked up speed.

"I thought I heard myself asking you a question," she said firmly, glaring up at me.

I nodded. "Yes, Carol."

She chuckled. She used her free hand to brush my wet hair out of my face, and moved to press her palm against my cheek. It was an oddly affectionate gesture; gentle and soft. I moaned against her touch as her thumb pressed against my bundle of nerves.

I startled at the sudden sound of people entering the room; it sounded like three or four of them.

"Yo, Carol got a new bitch!" One of them called to the others. There was an explosion of chatter before Carol silenced them all.

"Get the fuck out, bitches!" She shouted at them, and I listened to their shoes hitting the cement as they made themselves scarce.

"Well, that's embarrassing, huh, cookie?" She teased, her hand still working me rough and quick. "Don't worry," she said, "You've got a nice ass."

She sunk three fingers into my core, and I gripped her hand in mine as she pumped them into me. I moved my hand to pleasure myself as she worked me up.

"Did I say you could fucking touch yourself?" She snapped, and I felt the fear creep back up inside of me.

"Please, Carol-" I pleaded with her.

"Fine," she growled. "Only because you've been good."

I nodded frantically, letting my hand go back to its previous motions. I rubbed my pearl in quick circles as Carol's fingers slid into me, hot and wet.

"You've been thinking about this, haven't you?" She hummed. I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a heavy breath. "I bet you just lay in your bunk at night and touch yourself, thinking about this very moment, don't you?" 

I bit my lip hard and nodded. She tipped her head and grinned. "Good."

I was getting close. My breathing was heavy and ragged, and I ground my hips down against her instinctively.

"Don't you come until I fucking tell you; got it, bitch?" She smirked. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. I was incredibly close, and I would have no control when the wave washed over me.

"Please," I whined, "Please, Carol."

"No," she said bluntly.

My legs shook as I tried to hold back my mounting pleasure. My hand gripped her shoulder tight. My nails dug into her skin, and my knuckles had gone white.

"Please," I cried, "I need to-"

"Not... Yet..." She hissed. She twisted one of my nipples between her thumb and forefinger on her free hand; it was just enough pain to balance out the pleasure, and it brought me back down to earth slightly. "Tell me how much you want it," she demanded.

"I want it- so- so bad." I struggled to get the words out. My whole body was tensed up as I tried to hold off my orgasm. "I- fuck, fuck... I need to come, Carol. Please."

"Alright," she hummed, "You've been a good girl. Come."

"Fu-uck!" I let out a lust-filled groan and clung to her as I toppled over the edge, riding each wave of pleasure as she watched me with a wicked smirk settled on her face. I panted and whined as she worked me down from my high, and the exhaustion set in. I needed a good nap. I rested my forehead against hers, and she tangled her fingers in my hair, letting the palm of her hand settle against the back of my neck.

"Thank you," I exhaled.

She pulled away from me slightly and looked into my eyes with a soft smile on her face. I had never seen her look so kind and approachable. 

"Now," she said, her voice returning to normal, "Rinse yourself off and get dressed. You're dealing next hand."


End file.
